Distance apart
by Iggybrows07
Summary: They were both each others best friend. Little did they know, they would become more, and their uneventful lives would soon become a roller coaster of emotions; anger, pain, sadness, loneliness, and most of all, deep, true love. Rated M for safety.Review please!
1. Chapter 1

"One Month!" said the boy on Arthur's computer screen,who happened to be his best and only friend, "Only one month 'til you can come to NYC and visit me." Arthur smiled a bit as he leaned over on his hand. "You that excited?" He said trying to act nonchalant, though inside he was bursting. Alfred donned his usual cheeky grin, And even on webcam Arthur could see the sparkle of excitement in his eyes. "Man, You have no clue how badly I have wanted to meet you in person!" He said finally gave in and let his smile show, Pulling his snakebite piercings further apart. "I feel the same." The two friends had started out by meeting in a international pen-pal program. Arthur living on the outskirts of London and Alfred living in Soho in New York City. It had started When Alfred was in Fourth Grade, Arthur, Being a year older, was in fifth was something of a delinquent, some would say 'punk'.Wearing eyeliner,skinny jeans, converse or thick heeled boots, graphic tees and tank tops, as well as accessories like chains, studded bracelets and chokers, and leather jackets,along with his naturally white blonde hair being dyed black at the tips. This was his way of expressing his anger toward the world , because he had a hard life, his father beating him and his mother and siblings until his death when Arthur was 10. Where as Alfred was a 'Skater boy' Skating was his life, it had been since he got his first board when he was 7. He wore Hoodies, normal fitting jeans, ( He refused to feed the stereotype that skaters wore baggy pants) occasionally skinny jeans, DCs, his hair was kind of long, draping into his eyes just a two fit together perfectly as friends. Alfred, a cocky, carefree, always smiling American and Arthur, the foul mouthed, sarcastic, yet good natured Brit. They were both each others best friend. Little did they know, they would become more, and their uneventful lives would soon become a roller coaster of emotions; anger, pain, sadness, loneliness, and most of all, deep, true love.


	2. Chapter 2

I skated carefully along the sidewalk. I was following my routine; Wake up, Get ready, Skate over to Feli's, Gil's and Kiku's I always got to Feli's first. Feliciano, one of my long time friends, Was a italian-american with deep roots in the Mafia He could have anyone taken out at anytime, the godfather also being his grandfather. But he was always nice and ran his own little pizza parlor in Brooklyn, but his apartment was in Soho like me, so he wasn't that far. "Yo, Feli! Over here!" I yelled waving at his friend. I saw that he was with his boyfriend, also known as Gil's overly serious younger brother, Ludwig. "Oh, Buon Giorno Alfred!" He said,I heard a quiet 'Hello' From Ludwig."Is Gil here with you by chance?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to skate the usual distance to his house. "Ja, Actually he is. He's ran back in to grab something." As if on cue, he ran out of Feli's apartment muttering something about Matthew, My cousin, also his boyfriend. and then Kiku pulled up in his Corolla and Feli,Gil, Ludwig, and I hopped in.

When we got to the school, I left my board in the car, as they didn't allow them on school grounds, and headed in. I was actually pretty popular except in a certain crowd of homophobes. I went through the day pretty quickly. When he got home as always the first thing He did was get online and see if Arthur was on. Arthur was Alfred's closest friend. He had been since they met in the school's International Pen-Pal Program.I opened up the browser, logged in to Skype and immediately saw a call from Arthur. I accepted it and watched Arthur's face load on the screen. "Yo." I said, grinning. "Hello." Arthur said, looking tired. "Man, You look like crap, you okay?" I said, carefully watching my friend's face. "Yeah, just tired, school sucks." He said, a bittersweet grin creeping up on his face because they both knew he was up this late to talk to me was taking his toll on him, since he lived in London he was seven hours ahead, so when I got out of school, it was already Ten for Arthur, "How about you?" He said. You alright there?"  
I nodded. "Never better, by the way, one week!" I said excitedly. "I know, I can barely believe it myself. I can't wait see you without a computer screen between us." He said, chuckling softly. "Plus it'll let me get away from Francis, that damn annoying neighbor of mine." He said dropping his face to the desk. We talked on for a while till Arthur had to get some sleep for school. "Just think Artie, after this year is over, we can visit each other all the time!" Arthur smiled at that thought, logged off and hopped into bed, thinking of what they would do during his visit.

When Arthur woke, He had those sort of aches that make you want to stay in bed. He got up, got dressed in his usual attire and headed out the door of his flat. He managed to get by without Francis flirting with him. Then he got into his used car and headed to school. He made it to his locker without any trouble, not usual at all. then, on the way to first period they showed up. "Hello, ickle faggot." He heard a bitter voice say, he looked up at the taller boy. "Piss off." He said and shoved past him. then he felt the blows. He knew were coming. They came from every direction. The pain faded to black, Then everything faded to black. When he woke he was in the office. "Again, Arthur?" He heard the sweet school nurse say. "Ay, ye poor Boy, They treat ye so wrong." Her Scottish accent was the most obvious thing about her, she was the only person who actually cared about him,aside from alfred and his own mother. She was like a mother, really. "It's fine Ida, Really. I'm used to it, and after this year I'm moving to America with my friend remember?" She shook her head but said nothing else about how he let them walk all over him. the rest of the day was uneventful other than the fact he was developing a black eye, he would have to tell Alfred his Webcam wasn't working till it faded enough. He got home and got on his chat and messaged Alfred, Telling him his little white lies, as usual.


End file.
